1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light emitting device, and more particularly to a light emitting device capable of providing a lighting output with uniform brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light emitting device comprises a frame, a light source and a light guiding plate. The light source and the light guiding plate (LGP) are accommodated in the frame. The light source is disposed adjacent to a lateral side of the light guiding plate. After a light emitted by the light source enters the lateral side of the light guiding plate, the light is guided to be outputted from a top surface of the light guiding plate.
However, since the light source is disposed on the lateral side of the light guiding plate, the area farther away from the light source has weaker brightness, making the lighting output of the entire light emitting device non-uniform.